The kiss that started it all
by Moves of a dreamer
Summary: So that you know I use the dubbed version names) Dren/Kish knows that he is getting nowhere with getting Zoe/Ichigo to like him so it's time to step up his game.
1. Chapter 1

The kiss that started it all

Chapter 1

A/N ok just so you know, I use the names from the dubbed version of the show so if you don't know Dren is Kish and Zoe is Ichigo, I think. Enjoy. The rest of the names just search them on the internet and search for a picture.

Dren sat in the ciniclon lair. He couldn't get his mind off of Zoe. What was it with her, why did she have to be interested in that stupid school boy. He had the space ships, the cool powers that he didn't have so why did she not notice him. He needed to get his game on if he wanted to win Zoe's heart. Maybe he could kidnap her... No that wouldn't end well. Then a thought came to his mind, humans took their loved ones on something called a date, where they would enjoy a nice meal. That's perfect! He thought a devious smile coming to his face. "Uh oh Dren's got an idea" tarb said. "I'm sure he's thinking up another master plan" said his older ciniclon friend as they watched Dren grin to himself from across the room.

Zoe had been walking for hours when she heard that all to familiar laugh. She looked up to see just who she thought she would see. "Well if it isn't kitty cat, tell me why a girl like yourself is all alone on a Saturday night" "go away Dren I'm busy" "aww come on I thought you would be excited to see me" he said with that mocking grin of his. "Go away I need to find that stupid grocery store, you would think Elliot would give me some directions other than 'it's near the mall' so just bugg off and find some other mew mew to bother" " but they wouldn't be as much fun" "fine you want a fight you'll get o-"" I'm not here to fight actually, I'm here to take you on a the most fantastic night of your life" he said making gestures with his hands. " WHAT?" Zoe said, still confused as to what was going on. "Trust me when I say you'll like it better than a night out with Romeo" "ohh so that's what this is about,why do you have such a problem with mark you jerk" Zoe said quite annoyed. "Because shnookums, he's trying to steel you away from me" he suddenly disappeared and the Zoe felt the presence of someone behind her " you know you like me more than him" Dren whispered in her ear making her jump off the ground and into a tree. Dren laughed making Zoe even more angry. "Look just go away I don't have time for your games and I need to find that stupid smoothie fixing store" she said and turned around. "Your going the wrong way" he said smirking. "Fine, if you help me I'll go on with you on your little fun night" Zoe said, seeing she had no choice. "Alrighty then" the next thing she knew Dren had picked her up and started flying over the city. "What on earth are you doing" Zoe yelled. "Taking a shortcut" was dren's simple reply. They soon landed on the sidewalk next to the smoothie fixing store and Dren put Zoe on the ground. "See, now wasn't that more fun than walking around town with Romeo" Dren said with a smile. Zoe blinked a few times, she had only ever seen him smirking. "Come on kitty cat,let's get your stuff" he said picking up a shopping basket. Zoe followed him into the store. "We'll lead the way,you know what ya need" he said. After about 2 minuets of walking around with Dren trailing right behind her holding the basket of groceries, people had started giving them weird looks. After they left the store Dren had carried the groceries back to the cafe with Zoe. " ok spill, why are you being so nice to me" Zoe asked. "Well I can't win your heart by being a jerk, now can I" he said as if it was the most simple thing in the world. "But why would you want to win my heart In the first place" "does that really matter Zoe, now come you and I had a deal" he said smirking as he suddenly picked her up and ran out the door. He jumped up into the air with Zoe in his arms and landed on top of a building. "DREN, WHAT ARE WE DOING ON A-  
Oh wow" she said as she saw the beautiful candle lit table with a delicious looking dinner. "How did you-" "Romeo isn't the only one who knows how to be a gentlemen" Dren said with a smirk as he pulled out a chair for Zoe and she took a seat. They ate in silence for a few minutes until Zoe decided to break the silence. "Why are you trying to make me like you" she said. "Because unlike most things on this planet, you don't bore me, you're different from them" he said with a smirk. "But I..." "Don't say anything, just trust me and close your eyes" he said and when she did he leaned in. The next thing Zoe knew there were warm lips on hers. She knew he was kissing her but she didn't pull away. "Dren I don't know what to say I..." She opened her eyes to see that he was gone, she soon heard foot steps and turned around to see renay in her wolf transformation. "Zoe I saw you up hear and then I saw Dren leaving did he kidnap you" she said with worry in her voice. "Oh you could say that" Zoe said with a smile "well I'm glad your ok, come on I'll walk you home just in case" she said.

"Dren where have you been, are you ok, why do you look so happy" tarb said as he continued to bother his brother who simply leaned against a wall and sighed with a goofy smile on his face.

If you like it review and I will update another chapter! Hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

The kiss that started it all

Chapter 2

"Hey renay can you keep a secret?" Zoe said as she walked next to her purple haired friend. "Sure" she said in her usual tone. "Dren didn't kidnap me, he asked me out on a date and in return he helped me find a store that I was looking for" she explained. "Honestly I'm not to surprised" she said. " he always did seem attracted to you" she said and Zoe looked up to see her friend's face. " but my main question is, do you return his feelings" renay said. " well it was kinda nice when he kissed me" she said. " well I suggest you think about who you care about more, mark or Dren, if you chose Dren you might have to help him onto the right side, it's going to take a little more than just a crush or even love for him to come running to you saying he'll be the good guy, maybe if you return his feelings he might be willing to look from a different angle" she said. " I'm just not sure what I feel" Zoe said. They soon arrived at Zoe's house and when Zoe was about to go in through the door when renay finally spoke up. "Think about what you feel Zoe she said before she walked down the street.  
_

Dren leaned against a old broken pillar. His date with Zoe had been quite successful. He would win her over in no time. And he had a new plan for today. Tarb had captured Zoe's little fir ball and he was going to return it to her. He watched as turb left the room that was holding mini mew and he slipped in. He quickly grabbed the ball of fir and left the room. He made his way down the street to the cafe. It looked as if it was closed but he knew that Zoe was working late because of the light on in the kitchen. He opened the door and walked in but ther was no one in the kitchen. "I'm guessing your here to see Zoe" said a voice from behind him. He turned around to see Zoe's wolf friend renay standing in the corner. "What do you want with Zoe" she said "I want to make her mine of course" he said. "She's at home, not that you know where that is, now get out of here" she said sternly. He shrugged and walked out of the cafe. He still had mini mew hidden when he left the cafe. The wolf girl was wrong. He knew exactly where Zoe lived.

"Ohhhh how am I going to get mini mew back if I'm stuck in bed with a fever" Zoe whined as Bridget took a thermometer out of her mouth. "Just take it easy for a few days, I should probably take these veggies to renay at the cafe" she said as she picked up her bag and left the house. Zoe sighed and sank down into her bed. She suddenly heard a knock on her window. She looked up to see Dren floating at her window, with his hands behind his back. "Hey there shnookums how about opening the door, I have a surprise" he said in a sing song voice. His eyes suddenly widened as he took in her appearance. " hey kitty cat, you don't look to well" he said a slight look of concern flashed across his face. "I can't play Dren, I have a fever" dren's ears drooped slightly but then raised back up. Suddenly he disappeared then reappeared in her room. He walked over to her bed and sat on the edge of her bed and pulled his hands out from behind his back. "Mini mew!" Zoe said with joy. Dren smiled, as the puff ball flew out of his hands and into Zoe's arms. "Thank you so much" Zoe said as she snuggled the puff ball in her arms. Dren walked over to her desk and picked up the bowl of soup that Bridget had left her. "Here you should eat this" he said. "Open your mouth" he said and Zoe did as she was told. Dren spooned some of the soup into her mouth and continued to until she fell asleep. He then put a blanked on the floor next to her bed. He laid down and drifted off to sleep.

A/N hope you liked it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss that started it all

Chapter 3

Zoe awoke in the middle of the night, her fever had gone down in the middle of the night and she was great full for that. Suddenly she heard a whimper and looked down to see Dren shivering on the floor. He was clearly awake. "Zoe, I think I caught your fever" he said weekly. Zoe got out If bed and pulled Dren into her arms. He felt himself being laid on her bed and she gently put his head on her pillow. She then started to stoke his head. He felt his world going black and soon fell into a deep sleep.

Tarb and pai had been looking all over the city for their friend. They were starting to think that the little puffball had kidnapped him. They hadn't seen mini mew or Dren since that morning. "Well pai, I think you should be the one to tell great blue that we lost Dren and I'll tell him we lost the puffball, how about it" tarb said. " fine" agreed his older friend.

Dren had been shivering all night and Zoe had continued to pile blankets on him. After a while he finally stopped shivering. Zoe had looked at her clock to see that it was an hour before school but she didn't want to leave Dren so she went down the stairs and grabbed a thermometer. She raced back up the stairs and put the thermometer in Dren's mouth. When it beeped she took it tout to see she had a temperature of 103 and her eyes widened. She heard her mom walking down the hall and she put on her sick face then walked out of her bedroom. "Hey mom I don't feel so well and my temperature is 103 she said showing her mother. " oh my, I have to go to work today and your father already left, will you be okay." She asked. " yeah mom I'll be fine and I can call renay if needed" she said. "Ok then, see you later" she said as she headed out the door. Zoe then ran back up stairs and opened her door to see Dren sleeping. She had to admit that he did look adorable when he was sleeping So soundly.

A/N hope you liked it please review.


End file.
